The Road So Far
by heatofthetuesdaymoments
Summary: A supernatural fan's best/worst dream come true. You're in Supernatural with your favorite boys, but is it a dream or just an alternate reality? Whatever the reason, you're stuck here and you don't know how to get out and now you're on the road with the Winchester Brothers, saving people, hunting things, the family business. (I don't own anything)
1. Your French Mistake

**A/N: The Character doesn't have a name, please tell me how you feel about the chapter, I'd love to hear y'all's feedback. Thank you!**

**The character is Y/N so have fun. **

You were in your bathroom and the next thing you know, you're in a cheap hotel room and there are two male figures there. At first you didn't recognize them, and then you did, and then you're not sure if this is a dream or not because Sam and Dean Winchester are staring at you like deer in the headlights, and you're just standing there in your Grumpy the Dwarf pajama shorts and a black tank top, you feel so exposed just standing there with your towel and toothbrush.

"This has got to be a fucking dream." You blurt out.

Dean snorts, "I'll say." He says, standing up from the bed, where he was cleaning his guns.

Sam stands up too; he was at the table on his laptop, as you assumed he would be during the boys' down time.

See the thing is Sam and Dean Winchester are not strangers in your life. You have been a devoted fan since 2005, you've been with them through the yellow-eyed demon, Dean back from hell, Sam's demon blood addiction, ehehe even Dick Roman, and you've been through it all with them and a billion other people. You always assumed their life was fiction; they even broke the fourth wall when they did the French Mistake. And here they are, standing right in front of you and man, are they tall, especially Sam, he's hella tall.

"What the hell are were you doing in our bathroom?" Dean asks, pointing a blade, probably made of silver, at you. You ask yourself the same question, you look from Dean to Sam, who looks just as confused as you do, and back to Dean.

"I- I honestly have not fucking idea," you say, "too be honest, I thought I was in my bathroom… in my own house." You look down at your feet, your toe nails a bright red, you shuffle your feet a bit, and wish you had brought socks into your bathroom with you.

"Your house?" Sam questions, gosh, you thought Jared Padalecki was too much to hand just on the tube, but in real life, HOT DAMN! Sam Winchester is sex on a stick.

You try to act as cool as a cucumber but the butterflies in your stomach are bouncing around in your stomach, so instead you nod in silence.

"So you're saying you were home and now you're here?" Dean asks.

Jesus fucking Christ, your ovaries is this close to combusting. If Sam is sex on a stick, then Dean is like eating flaming hot Cheetos in a hundred degree weather.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." You say, "um look I really don't know how I got here but… this is fucking awesome!"

The brothers look at each other, quizzical looks on their face, "Awesome?" Dean asks.

"Yeah, I mean, I'm such a huge fan, not like Becky or anything, but like, wow." You say, you know you're embarrassing yourself but you can't stop what's happening.

"You okay?" Dean asks you. His deep, rugged voice, vibrating through your whole body, wow, you'd never thought this would happen, not in a million years.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay." You say, "So… where am I?" You ask them.

The brothers look at each other again (they do this a lot), and back to you, "Sam." Dean says, staring at you.

Sam sighs and picks up your small body with arm, lifting you up and throwing you over his shoulder, "What the hell!" You say, and then you realize that Dean is tying your feet together, "Are you serious?" You ask him.

"Sorry but we're in a tight spot right now," Dean says, now facing you, look at him and he flashes you a dazzling smile, if he wasn't tying you up, the shiver down your spine wouldn't seem so messed up, "we can't take any chances, even if you are cute." He adds.

You sigh and let Sam place you gently in the chair they have prepared, Sam grabs another piece of rope and wraps it around your waist, connecting you to the chair. "Sorry about this." He whispers.

You try not to smile, "It's okay Sam." You say.

Sam looks at you with that quizzical look again, shakes his head and stands up straight, "How, how do you know who we are?" He asks you.

You're about to tell them, when Dean comes back and throws water from a flask on you, "Jesus H. Christ, really… oooh, you think I'm a demon." You say, feeling stupid, because you know this is their M.O. and you know that silver to the skin is next. And you're right because Dean produces the silver knife he had early and makes a small slice on your forearm, "Fuck, I'm not a skin walker or a werewolf either." You say, staring at blood, now running out of the cut.

"Dean, she's human."

"You forgot the Borax." You blurt out, you're now pissed.

"Borax?" The boys ask in unison.

"Yeah, in case I'm Leviathan." I say, rolling my eyes.

"Lewhat?" Dean asks.

"Did you guys get dropped on your head?" You ask them.

"Dean… she sounds like Bobby." Sam whispers to Dean.

"WILL ONE OF YOU JUST TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" You ask.

Dean covers your mouth, "Shut up." He hisses.

Sam watches, uncomfortably as this little scenario plays out.

"Look, we have got shit up to, here," Dean says waving his free hand above his head "we have Demons on us everywhere we go, you're human so that's safe to cross out, I don't know what a Levi-whatever thing is, but I've never heard of it so it doesn't exist."

"Dean, dad will be back any minute." Sam says.

"Wait, your dad is here?" You ask them.

"Ye- yes, but what does that have to do with you being here?" Dean asks you.

You stare at Dean, like, really stare at Dean, he looks younger than season eight Dean, and Sam, Sam's hair is short, like uncomfortably short.

"Oh my gosh, you're guys are babies." You say looking at Dean and Sam.

"Wha- what, I'm twenty-six years old." Dean says.

"Wait, what?" You say, shocking consuming your whole body, "What year Is it?" You ask them.

"2005," Sam says, "where are you from?" He asks you.

"American circa 2013." You say looking it at both of them, waiting for the realization to set in their faces.

Dean lets go of your face, "Shut the fuck up." There it is.

You can't help but chuckle, "Yeah I am surprisingly taking this way better than I thought," you say, not sure if it's to yourself or to them, "but I woke up today in the year 2013, and now I'm here in 2005 with you guys."

Dean snorts, "You got a name future girl?" he asks you.

"My name is Y/N," You say trying to relax in the uncomfortable chair.

"Can you please untie me?" You ask them.

The brothers once again look at each other.

"What's dad going to say?" Sam asks.

"We'll get to that when we get to that." Dean whispers back.

Just as your about to say something, you see two headlights shine throw the window next to the door, 'Shit,' you think to yourself. Papa Winchester is back and a cold sweat begins to form on your forehead. The brothers are willing to give you a chance but John Winchester is cold and hard and the only people he cares about are standing right in front of you. Dean can see the fear painted on your face, he begins to untie the rope around your waist. His is face incredibly close to yours, if only the circumstances were different. Sam has gone outside to go talk to his dad, probably distracting him to give Dean more time.

"Please don't let him hurt me." You say.

Dean looks at you with those meadow green eyes, "H-He won't," he says, loosening the rope around your waist, "I promise he won't hurt you." Dean begins to untie your feet.

You stand up and look at Dean, "You need to hit me." You tell him.

"What?" He asks.

"I need you to hit me as hard as you can," You say, "we'll tell your dad that I was in the other room with my boyfriend, you two heard us fighting and you guys came to rescue me." He looks extremely uncomfortable with the request, "Please, it's the only way he'll let me stay here, I have nowhere to go to." You beg him.

Dean sighs, you can both hear John talking to Sam, getting impatient, "Fuck, alright." He says.

You guys face each other, Dean looks at you, guilt in his eyes, before you know what's happening Dean leans in and kisses you on your cheek, "I'm really sorry about this." He whispers in your ear.

One minute you're standing, the next you're on the ground. Vision blurry, head ringing, Dean's rough hands are helping you up and probably propping you on the bed, "There you go Y/N," Dean says, steadying you as you're both on the bed. Your vision is getting back to normal and just in the knick of time because John and Sam open the motel door.

You look at John with your one good eye, because the other one is getting blurry and it's hard for you to focus on him with that one eye, "So this is what you didn't want me to see?" He asks his boys.

Sam looks at you and Dean, begging for answers with his eyes, "Dean, is Y/N okay… now?" He asks, thank god Sam Winchester knows how to play along in an awkward situation.

Dean wraps an arm around you, "Dad, this is Y/N, I don't know what Sam told you-"

"Sam didn't tell me anything except that I should be considerate and thoughtful and hear what you have to say." John says, dumping his bag on the floor.

He looks at you, the way people look at wounded animals on television, "And now I know why," he walks to you, you flinch just a little but John's not insulted, he's expecting something of this sort, he sits down on the bed with you and Dean, "my name is John Winchester, these are my boys Sam and Dean, I can assure you that you are now safe." He says, he brushes some hair away from your face.

He looks to Dean, "What happened?" He asks him.

Dean swallows hard, his arm is still wrapped around you, "Sam and I were here in the room when we heard the commotion next door, to make this short and sweet, we bust in and see her on the floor, the guy she was with was long gone, she's got nowhere to go." Dean says.

"Can she stay here Dad?" Sam pipes in.

John sighs, he looks from Dean to Sam (seriously they do this a lot) and back down to you, "You really have nowhere to go?" He asks you.

I nod your head but don't look at him, John sighs, "Alright, she can stay," you hear him say.

"Thanks Dad." Dean says, getting up from the bed.

"She's going to have to be trained, but after all of this is over." John says.

He turns to you, "We got a friend in South Dakota, his name's Bobby, he's sort you out." He says.

"Thank you." You say, your face beings to sting.

Dean walks to the door, "I'm gonna get you more ice." He says and then leaves.

* * *

This was two months ago, you think about that night almost every day while living with Bobby Singer, the grumpy yet sweet hunter you use to watch on television. Since then you've put a few things together: this reality is very much like yours its basically your French Mistake episode except you don't know how to get back to your reality, no matter how many times you attempt to you cannot tell the boys anything about the future, and lastly you're actually a very good hunter, Bobby is a great mentor and has been giving the Winchester boys updates on your training. You're grateful for the help you've received and wished you could do the same but no matter how much you try, you can't tell them whats to come, and it's killing you inside.

You're working on your '67 Firebird that Bobby gave you, it's almost done, you just need to change the oil, which is exactly what you're doing when Bobby comes up to you, holding his cell phone, "It's Sam." He says, holding the phone out for you to take.

You wipe the oil grease off with the rag from your back pocket, you can feel the pit in your stomach growing bigger, you knew this day was going to come, you wish it didn't but it has and now you're here holding a cell phone to your ear, "Hello."

"Y/N something happened." Sam says, he sounds tired, sad, angry, "I need you."

"I'll be right over." You say, you hear some sigh and hang up the phone.

"It's Dean isn't it." Bobby says, sadness in his voice, he really loves those boys.

You close the hood of your car and sigh, "No, it's John." You say, "I'll be back with the boys." You give Bobby a hug and walk back to the car. Turning on the engine, a song comes on, it's Sound of Silence. This is your life now, you're twenty and a hunter, better than twenty and retail associate, sure you miss your friends and family, but until the boys find a way to get you back, here is where you're staying.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review or comment. Thank you!**


	2. On The Road Again

**A/N: Hi again! So glad you enjoyed the first chapter! I promise all try to update as fast as I can! Thanks for reading!**

The hour drive to the hospital seemed like a long drive.

Boy you were wrong.

When you get to the hospital it was raining harder than it had rained in a long time. Sam and Dean were waiting for you outside, when they got into the Firebird the atmosphere changed. A great heaviness builds up around all three of you, Dean sits in the front with you while Sam sits in the back.

Led Zeppelin's 'When The Levee Breaks' is playing on the radio, you're about to lower the volume but Dean gently moves your hand away, "Leave it," he says, "I like this song."

You remove your hand an place it back on the stirring wheel.

Its an hour into the drive and no one has said a word since the radio thing, both brothers are looking out the window, the rain has died down a little, and the songs have changed from Led Zeppelin to Creedence Clearwater Revival to Kansas to Lynard Skynard. You're about to say something when Sam leans toward you from behind, "Thank you for picking us up Y/N." He says, panting your shoulder before sitting back in his seat.

"No problem Sam." You say as you go down the highway.

You want to tell them how sorry you are, how you wish you could have stopped them, you at least managed to tell John that his father didn't run out on him, which probably gave him a mini heart attack, but it didn't stop them from getting getting into that accident, didn't stop John from making that deal with Yellow-Eyes. You tried telling them of the future but something wouldn't physically let you, and right now you're pissed at yourself because you have all this knowledge and there's nothing you can do about it.

"I'm hungry." says Dean, it's been two hours now and this is the first time he speaks up.

"Okay we'll stop for a bite." You tell them as you spot a blue sign showing food and gas nearby.

John Winchester may not have been in the running for Best Dad anytime soon, but that didn't mean he didn't love his sons, and you wish you could have shared that with Sam and Dean but they're so stubborn and cold, Dean would just make some joke and Sam would sigh and look off into the distance say something like "Yeah, thanks." They wouldn't confide in you, not just yet, if they were going to mourn they'd do it together or most likely on their own. Right now the boys are eating their burgers while you chow down on some fries and a coke, eventually you'll find a way to tell the boys but for right now you sit in silence, gumming over your current situation.

* * *

It's been six months since John Winchester's death. So far you an the boys have tracked down a killer clown, vengeful spirits, a murderer, a zombie girlfriend, and people with psychic abilities just like Sam, you met Gordon, who real is a douche but also terribly frightening, and recently you guys encountered your first hellhound, this is all going to plan and it's killing you inside. Deans freaking out about Sam and what John said to the both of you and you know why but you can't say anything. When you tried to explain to Sam what was going on and how you knew so much after meeting Andy, you went into a frenzy and the guys thought you were having a seizure. So now you just try to drop hint but all you can really do is let things play out, it's not like you're mute or anything, you can talk to Sam and Dean about other things, but nothing about the future.

Its weird talking to two of your favourite characters, it's even weirder realising that they're not just characters anymore but real people. They had always made an impact on your life, they made you a better hunter than you ever thought imaginable, not that you ever hunted before because you know, the only thing you hunted for was for the food in your refrigerator, but now you're secret assassin status, Bobby, Dean, and Sam have trained you so well, you could actually kill a man with his own finger. Not only that but you guys were becoming a lot closer, there was definitely a bond between you and the brothers.

"Where are we?" You ask the brothers.

You're in the backseat of the Impala, on another hunt with the boys. Sam is in the front with Dean, reading over a map.

"Are we in Oregon?" You ask the guys. Last night you had been in Nevada, you had gone to sleep watching the stars, today when you woke up, you saw trees, lots and lots of trees.

"Yes we are Y/N." Dean says over the Megadeth playing on the radio.

You sit up in your seat and stretch, a flannel shirt falls off of you. You stick out your chest involuntarily as you try and crack your back. You catch Sam looking at you through the side view mirror.

"I didn't want you to get cold," Sam says "Dean had the windows down for most of the night."

You grab hold of the white and grey flannel shirt and hand it back to Sam, "Thanks Sam."

Sam averts his eyes and clears his throat, you can't help but smile just a little and continue stretching, you catch Dean watching your reflection in the rear view mirror, unlike his brother, he doesn't look away not just yet and as blush rushes to your cheeks you see a sly smile spread across Dean's face. Sam notices the interaction and snorts.

"Get a room you two." He says going back to the map.

You try to hide your red face from the two of them but you're pretty sure Dean can still see your reflection.

"Where are we going?" You ask again.

"Rivergrove." Sam says.

"What, Rivergrove?" You ask, your heart rate begins to quicken its pace.

"Yeah," Dean says, " Sammy had one of his vision things," he looks at your through the mirror, "he thinks I'm gonna kill a guy."

"Dean." Sam says.

"Guy with blond hair and a scar right?" You ask them.

"Yeah," Sam says, turning to face you, "it always amazes me how you know that kind of stuff."

"I have a good memory." You reply.

"And being from the future doesn't hurt," Dean says.

"Since you know so much can you confirm or deny that I am going to kill this guy?" He asks you.

"I- I can't say." You reply.

"c'mon Y/N," Sam begs, giving you those puppy dog eyes, "we could really use all the help we could get right now."

"I can try." You say trying to relax your heart rate.

You close your eyes and try to let words flow out of your mouth; an image of Duane Tanner and the Croatoan carved in the telephone post, of the nurse with the virus, and of all that panic. You try so hard to verbalize what you see in your head, that you don't notice the blood trickling down your nostrils or Dean pulling over to the side of the road or Sam telling you to stop. Sam reaches back and grabs a hold of you before you slump to the floor of the Impala.

"Are you having another fit?" Sam asks.

"Sam! Sam, keep her calm, Y/N I'm so sorry, shit." Dean says, taking off his belt and putting it between your teeth.

Both brothers hold your hand as your body tries to fight off whatever just happened.

"We got you Y/N." Sam says stroking your hair.

It feels like your cheat is tightening, "D-d-don-" you gasp, holding in tight to the boys hands, "please..."

"Y/N please breathe, it's okay we're here, we got you." Says Dean.

You regain consciousness for a second only to past out in the back of the Impala.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I tried to write as much as I could from my iPod but I'm exhausted at the moment. I'll try to update again tomorrow! please review, I love reading your comments!**


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: Hello lovely readers, I love the feedback I'm gettin In going to try to update as much as possible, I wrote this while at work so please forgive me if it's not that great but there will be more to come. Please review and thanks for reading!**

When you come to, you're in the back of the Impala, the boys are gone and from the looks of it, it's midday. You're just about to call one if them when you hear glass shattering and shots being fired. I sit up straight and see a boy no younger than you, running into the woods behind his house.

You open the door and run toward the house, "Boys!" You call out.

"Y/N, come in here!" Dean yells from inside the house.

You run up the steps and find Sam consoling a blond woman, she must be Mrs. Tanner, and a body that Dean is now throwing over his shoulders, "Mr. Tanner?" You ask him.

"Yeah," Dean says, walking toward you, once again, uncomfortably close, " go help Sammy with the Misses."

You can feel your breath mingling with his.

You nod and rush over to help Sam with Mrs. Tanner, "Hey Sam." You say as you kneel next to the frightened lady.

Sam looks up at you, "Hey Y/N I'm happy you're feeling better." He says.

"Thanks Sam," You say as you clean off some blood with a towel, being extra careful not to let any blood touch your skin. You let out a shaky sigh.

"You okay?" Sam asks you.

"Yeah I just don't handle blood very well." You lie as you wipe away the last of the blood 'Only three more hours to go,' you think to yourself.

"Pfft, that's not true you've taken care of all our scraps and bruises," Sam says, "hell you're a lot better medic than Dean or I."

You try to be as humble as possible as you help Mrs. Tanner up and into the Impala. Dean already has Mr. Tanner in the back with him.

"I'll get the keys from Dean," you tell Sam, "you should probably drive."

"Where are you gonna sit?" He asks you.

"I guess I'll sit in the back with Dean." You tell Sam.

"Okay," Sam sighs, "look I don't like the look of this town, we've lost any type of communication with the outside world-"

"They're isolating the town." You say quietly.

"Yeah," Sam says, he looks back at Dean, "look you're a good hunter and you're capable of taking care of yourself and I've trained you well, just here, take it." Sam hands you a Bowie knife.

"Wow," You say examining the blade, "it's gorgeous."

Sam smiles, "It was mine when I was fourteen."

You look up into Sam's unnaturally green eyes and smile, "Thank you Sam."

You both head back to the Impala, you get in the back with Dean, who holds Mr. Tanner's body under a brown jacket. He watches you climb into the back with him.

You chuckle, "What's up Dean, we gonna make out with The late Mr. Tanner sitting right next to you?" You ask him.

Dean tries to suppress a smile, "Well that would certainly give Sam heart attack." He says as Sam gets into the driver side.

"Where do we go?" Sam asks you two.

"The medical clinic." You say.

"You think they'll still be there?" Sam asks you.

You know they'll still be there." You reply.

"Fair enough." Sam says and starts the engine.

* * *

It's been two hours and both Tanner parents are dead. Dr. Amanda Lee has been incredibly helpful through this whole scenario, her nurse on the other hand, well you know all too well, so you try and keep your distance between her and Sam.

You're sure the boys assume it's a territorial thing but you and nurse Pamela know better.

Dean'a been gone for a while know and even though you know he'll come back you're still skeptical.

"I wish Dean was back," Sam says, sitting down next to you, "here ya go, thought you might be thirsty." He holds out a soda for you.

"Thanks Sam." You say taking the soda from his grasp.

Pam walks by with Dr. Lee, she looks at you and Sam and winks at you just before disappearing into the lab.

"You okay?" Sam asks you.

"Just nervous, wish Dean was back too." You say as you take a sip from your drink.

Sam looks from the lab door to you, "You don't like that nurse very much." He says.

"I just don't trust anyone, not since Mrs. Tanner." You say.

Sam sighs, "Yeah I know what you mean," he says and then turns to you, "I promise I won't let anyone hurt you Y/N."

You smile and look into the Youngest Winchester's eyes, 'It's you I need to protect,' you think to yourself. You and Sam turn your head to the door, Dean's silhouette appears along with another figure, it must be Sarge and you're right.

"Any minute now." You say under your breath.

"Hey Y/N, miss me?" Dean asks you as he steps inside.

You try and smile but the knot in your stomach feels like it's being tugged.

"You okay?" He asks putting his gun down.

You're about to tell him something when another figure appears at the door, "Help me!" Says the male voice.

Shit, it's Duane Tanner, Sarge pulls him in.

"Dean it's him." Sam says.

"That the guy," Dean asks, "that's the guy I shoot in your dream?"

"Yes," You look to both brothers, "please be careful about this."

Dean chuckles, "Of course." He says, turning his head back to Duane direction.

* * *

Of course everything goes to plan which in your case means that everything is horribly wrong, Dean doesn't kill Duane as planned even though a part of you wishes he should because in the last three hours you come to enjoy The Sarge's company.

"You're a quick learner." Sarge says as you hold a shotgun in your hand.

You smile, "I try."

Sarge chuckles, "Now don't be modest, you know you could take down those boys with one finger."

You give Sarge a wink, and he chuckles.

"Hey Y/N," Dean says patting you on the back, "where's Sammy?"

You feel your heart drop, you had been babysitting Sam all this time until now. "Fuck." You say and run to the room you'd knew Sam would be in. Sarge and Dean are right behind you.

"Dean!" Sam yells.

"Sam!" Yells Dean.

"Y/N!" Yells Sam.

You reach the door and kick it open, Nurse Pam is straddling Sam, you see blood on her hand, the worse has already happened. You pull and shoot one blast to Pam's back, she drops the floor, dead on the spot.

"Goddamn." Dean says, standing right behind you.

"I'll say." Replies the Sarge.

Sam is breathing heavily, looking at you.

Your hands are a little shaky but not enough to worry, you want to say so many things, gives the boys a high five, hug Sam but the only words that come out of your mouth are "Shit, I'm sorry."

* * *

Five hours in, Sam and you are in the other room but you can still hear Duane, Sarge and Dr. Lee arguing with Dean. So far Dean is winning the argument.

"You should go with Duane and Sarge." Sam says.

"Not happening."

Sam sighs, he pulls the infamous bitch-face, "Y/N we'll take care of De-"

"Sam stop it." You snap back at him, Sam looks away and slouches in his seat.

"Look we all know how this ends, especially you." He says.

"You are not gonna die here." You tell Sam.

"I'm not?" Sam asks.

"Not today." You reply, you sit on the table and place your hand on Sam's arm.

Sam looks up at you with those green eyes of his, "Thank you."

"No problem." You reply.

Dean opens the door to the room you and Sam secluded yourself in. "I interrupting?" He asks.

"No." You and Sam say in unison.

"Duane and Sarge are leaving." Dean says.

"I'll be right back." You say jumping off the table rushing after the two men.

"Sarge wait up!"

Sarge looks back, "Hey Y/N, come to say goodbye?"

You smile at Sarge and look behind him toward Duane, you look back at Sarge " Don't go with Duane," you tell him, "please I have a car in the back it's got a full tank it runs."

"Sarge." Duane calls out.

"I don't understand." Sarge says.

"Please just don't go with him, leave all this behind and forget about it," you say, gripping him by the shoulders, tears daring to run down your cheeks, "please trust me."

Sarge sighs, "I'm sorry Duane, here take my truck." He says handing the young man his keys.

"You sure Mark?" Duane asks.

Sarge nods and looks back at you, "Thank you Y/N." He gives you a hug.

You and Duane watch Sarge head the opposite direction. Once Sarge is out of sight, you turn back to Duane.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Duane asks.

You grip the knife you got from Sam tightly in your right hand. "You know exactly what I'm doing you sonofabitch, Sarge is not going to die, not anytime soon."

Duane chuckles, "That's what you think." He says, eyeing your knife.

You smile, "That's what I know."

Duane smiles, "I could skin you before you you're next sentence."

You shrug, drop the knife, and flash you're vilest smile, "Christo."

You see Duane's face morph into agony, and black smoke erupts from his mouth. You always wondered why the guys never used that after the flight incident. Duane's body drops to the ground. You had prayed that Duane was somehow still alive but those odds were close to nill, you make sure no one sees you as you drag Duane's body into the janitor closet. As you head back into the room you left the brothers, you see Dr. Lee studying Sam's blood work.

"How's it going?" You ask her.

"Y/N, you scared me." She says, smiling at you.

"We've got another hour to go." Dr. Lee says.

"That's good to hear, um, Sarge and Duane left by the way." You tell her.

"Oh, good." Dr. Lee says.

"I'm sorry I killed your nurse." You say trying to sound as apologetic as possible.

Dr. Lee gives you a small smile, " You did what was necessary." Dr. Lee says.

"How did you get involved with those boys anyhow?" Dr. Lee asks you.

You shrug, "Don't know, just sort of happened." Which is honest to god exactly how you got into the Supernatural Fandom, one minute innocence the next wham! Bam! Slam dunk! You caught the feels and get all fucked up.

"Well I hope you guys don't have to go through another ordeal like this." She says.

"Thanks Amanda."

"Anytime."

You two hear a knock on the door, Dean pops his head in, "You guys better get out here."

You too follow Sam and Dean, you guys go outside the clinic, everything's so quiet. "There's no one, not anyone. Not anywhere. They've all just vanished," says Dr. Lee.

* * *

"Well, it's been five hours, and your blood's still clean," says the doctor to Sam.

The three of your exchange looks.

"I don't understand it, but I think you dodged a bullet."

"But I was exposed. How could I not be infected?" Sam asks.

"I don't know," Dr. Lee replies. "But you're just not. I mean, compare it with the Tanner samples" She looks through the microscope. "What the hell?"

"What?" Ask the three of you.

"Their blood. There's no trace of the virus. No sulphur, nothing." Dr. Lee says, spooning around in her chair.

"How?" Sam asks.

"I don't know," Dr. Lee says, "but it's just gone."

* * *

The next morning you and the brothers head out of Rivergrove, the unexplainable still unexplained. Dean is naming this case as the one that got away, but you in fact know that not all was lost. You shouldn't but you saved Sarge and hopes that wherever he was, it was as far away from this place as possible.

"Dean just let it go." Sam says from the front.

"No man, this was the weirdest case we ever had and we're still lucky you're not infected." Dean says as you down the highway.

You lay out in the back, resting you head against the window. You close your eyes and listen to the music, you feel something heavy land on you, a type of clothing. It's Papa Winchester's jacket, you look to Dean.

"In case you get cold." Dean says.

You cover yourself with John's jacket and Dean's essence, which smells of leather, sweat and tide. This will probably be the only time you're going to get to hold the jacket so as you drift to sleep you promise to make this moment count.

You close your eyes again and faintly hear Sam say, "Isn't she cute when she sleeps."

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter, I really hated when Sarge had to die to please bare with me and my moment of weakness for a character. Way to go Sarge!**


	4. Renegades

**A/N: Hiya beautiful readers, I'm really sorry about the small hiatus, I've been struggling to write this one, mostly but work has been time consuming and roommate drama but I'm back. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I tried I really did, I'm going to stop typing this note. Hope you enjoy!**

"I still don't think we should do this." You say as you get your overcoat from the Impala.

You and Sam are outside the jewelry store, watching Dean talking it up with a woman inside. You're currently in Milwaukee with the brother, yes Milwaukee, after Ava and the hoodoo and the creepy dolls you guys needed something simple, something that was normal for a hunt.

"Man can he hurry up?" Sam whines.

"You can't stop Dean once he's in the zone." You joke, leaning on the car with Sam.

Sam chuckles, "That's unfortunately true."

A yawn escapes your mouth, you're not quite use to all the time changes so your sleeping pattern has been a bit out of whack.

"You tired?" He asks you.

"A little bit." You reply, rubbing your eye.

Sam clears his throat, "You can rest on the- it- my... shoulder, ya know if you're tired."

Sam is trying to be a smooth criminal but it fails. Not too worry, you don't want to make the guy feel more awkward so you gift him with a sweet smile, but because he's so tall and you're so short it's more of a 'Hey Y/N, you can rest on my arm,' as you close your eyes and relax a little, you hear Sam chuckle and suddenly his arm is wrapped around your shoulders and you're now resting your head on his chest.

You hear his strong heart beat quicken, "Why Sam, are you nervous?" You ask the tall Winchester.

He looks down at you with those memorizing green eyes of his, "Pfft, no I'm not nervous." He says and looks away, you notice his Adam's apple move up and down about when he clears his throat.

"Why don't you two look like the cover of some sappy Hallmark card."

You two look and see Dean standing with his hands in his coat pockets.

"The child is tired, needs a nap." Sam says.

"Excuse me, I ain't no fucking child you... tree." You snap back removing yourself from Sam's embrace.

"You are kinda young Y/N." Dean says walking toward you, you stand your ground, your three inch heels giving you some height advantage, you forget Dean is like six foot, Dean's eyes look you up and down and finally set their gaze on your face, "But sometimes we forget that, especially me."

You're not entirely sure what Dean is trying to hint at so you roll yours and look back at Sam who is at the passenger side of the Impala, "It's late, the tree and I need our naps." You say and walk toward the Impala, on Deans side.

Dean shakes his head and chuckles, he walks to the car and opens the door for you. "After you." He says and you get into the back and take off your heels.

The ride back to the motel is extra quiet, watching the show you always found the brothers attractive but you had never imagined them actually being attracted to you.

"So did you get that girls number?" Sam asks Dean.

"You bet," Dean replies " she wants to met up later so I can ask her more questions for the case."

You don't have any right to be jealous, even if it's a tiny hint of jealousy, but from the way the boys are acting with you, you're not sure how to process all these emotions. You sit back in the seat and close your eyes and tube out all the noise.

* * *

You guys booked adjoining rooms so it's the brothers in one room and you in another connected by a bathroom. When you got back, you told the boys you were going to take a shower and head to bed. You just got out of the shower, a towel draped around your body, you're about to head back to your side when you hear the boys arguing, trying to keep their voices low and discreet as possible, obviously they don't want you to hear what they're about to say, which makes you that much curious.

You turn off the bathroom light, making sure they don't see your shadow under the doorway and press your ear to the door.

"So I let her rest on me big deal, you're the one constantly checking her out." Says Sam.

"Man, I'm not saying you can't look at the menu, order whatever you want, just not her." Dean says.

"Why not," Sam asks, "you're the one telling me that it's okay to move on, were with her 24/7, she's an attractive girl and she's of age and... I don't know, I think she likes us, so what's so wrong about that?"

"Man, you gotta think this through," Dean says, you hear a groin from the bed and assume he's seated himself on it, "she's under our care, she's barely an adult, yeah she's a great hunter, we've trained her well but I don't know man what if something were to happen to her, you think you could handle taking her out?" Dean asks Sam.

"So you're saying you don't like her." Sam asks.

Dean sighs, "I ain't denying she's beautiful, yeah I do enjoy her company but still Sammy, she might not feel the same way."

Sam scoffs, "Well then, let's ask her."

"Sam!"

Before you know it, the light turns out and Sam opens the door and almost walks into your small frame.

"Y/N you're... not dressed." Sam says taking in the sight of you in just a towel, hair still a little wet.

Deans pops his head in, "Ugh hey Y/N, what's up?"

You can feel blush rushing to your face, "I forgot to brush my teeth."

"Well be careful, you're dripping all over the floor, don't want you to trip." Dean says, smiling awkwardly.

"So what's up guys?" You ask the brothers.

"Nothing, nothing just coming to check on you." Sam says, he tries to look everywhere but at you.

"Well thanks I'm okay." You say.

"Right," Dean says, "we'll good- goodnight Y/N."

"Yeah see you in the morning." Sam says, and the two clothes the door behind them.

"Well that was a bust." Dean says, chuckling.

"Shut up." Sam replies.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

You head back to your room and quickly change into your pajamas. You turn on the tv to distract yourself from tonight's events and hope the brothers do the same. As sleep begins to take you, you pray that tomorrow won't be so awkward as ass in the morning.

* * *

"Man you shouldn't have been so cruel to that guy." Dean says, shuffling through the new evidence.

We just got back from questioning Ron, the poor guy who thinks were after a man droid. It was really hard not to laugh, because he was so fixated on the man droid, reminds you of how you would get with Supernatural before this happened.

"What he would have blown everything." Sam says, flipping through papers.

We've already watched the video about a thousand times. Now were just going through Ron's theory papers, mostly for fun.

"My god," you say flipping through the pages, "I think you guys should hire Ron for a week and take a holiday."

Sam and Dean both look at you and smile, "Somewhere tropical I hope." Dean says.

You smile at the two brothers, "So what the plan for tomorrow?" You ask them.

Dean clears his throat, "Sammy and I are going to go in as surveillance guys for the cameras," he says, " and you ate gonna stay here."

"What!"

"You heard me little lady." Dean says, pointing his pen at you.

"Why?" You ask, crossing your arms against your chest.

"Because we want you safe." Sam says, resting his hand on your forearm.

You look from one brother to the other and sigh, "Fine."

Both brothers smile and it beings your cheeks to a rose color. Maybe it's for the best, after all this is the bank job episode, in which FBI Agent Victor Henriksen emerges from the shadows. Perhaps you can be some use to the boys as an "outside consultant" even send the swat team on a goose chase.

"What are you thinking about?" Sam asks you.

You look around the room to find that you are alone with Sam, "Where's Dean?" You ask him.

"He went out to get food." Sam says, his right hand twirling a pen about with his fingers.

"Oh."

"So, what are you thinking about?" Sam repeats his question.

"Our tropical vacation." You say, relaxing in your seat, "I'm thinking a nice bathing suit-"

"Bikini." Sam pipes in.

"A bikini?" You ask him

Sam chuckles, "A nice dark green bikini."

"Fine," You say, "then you and Dean can wear those tight short swim trunks, red for Dean and blue for you."

Sam chuckles, "As long as you wear the bikini."

"I'll wear a two piece of my choice."

"Fine, fine," Sam says, "you can pick any two piece swimsuit you want."

You and Sam crack jokes about the hypothetical holiday you'd take with the boys up until Dean arrives with two hamburgers for you and him and a salad for Dean.

"What I miss?" Dean asks you guys as he sits down next to you, making you the one in the middle.

"Planning our vacation." You reply, "so far we've planned our attire."

Dean smiles, "Tiny bikinis."

"No." You say, punching him in the shoulder.

"Fine no yellow polka dot bikinis," Dean says raising his hands in defense, "but you're still staying back here tomorrow."

You huff, "Fine, I'll stay." You say.

* * *

You wake up alone and cold in the middle of the Cali King sized bed. Last night was one of the greatest nights of your life, you and the boys stayed up playing poker, watching b-rated movies till three in the morning until all three of you passed out on the bed. But the boys were gone now, probably at the bank, looking at surveillance videos.

Any minute now, they would be on the 6 o'clock news with Ron. You look at the clock and see it's fifteen minutes passed three. You stretch your limbs and jump off the bed.

To think you and the brothers slept on the same bed, each one by your side. You woke in the middle of the night and observed the way both brothers sleep, with Sam it was face down, arms sprawled up, posing like a ballerina, while Dean was lying on his back, hands resting on his stomach, and both brother snore softly in their sleep.

You brush your teeth, fix yourself something to eat, listen to some music on the radio and read through some stuff through John Winchester's journal. You didn't realize how long it had been since you looked at the clock, your phone goes off, it's Sam, perhaps they're out and wondering what you'd like to eat.

"Hey Sam."

"Y/N, I can't talk for long." Says Sam in a hushed voice.

Shit, you knew this would happen.

"What's wrong?" You ask Sam.

"Shifter things gone a little chaotic, listen this is what Dean and I need you to do..."

* * *

So here you are the bank parking lot, making sure no one saw you go in. You park the Impala as far away from the entrance as instructed. Everything's packed in the trunk, it would be 24 hours until the brothers would be in the clear. You figure leaving the baby here would be safe, it's sunny today and as you walk into the sunlight you pull out your shades and wrap Dean's jacket around Sam's flannel.

You walk into the Main Street and see a crowd of people forming a mob around the entrance o the bank, well as much as they could because the people and swat have blocked most of it off.

"Shit this does not look good." You say to yourself as you walk past the people to a burger joint.

* * *

It's night time now, you've been in the burger joint since noon, killing time on the laptop while you wait for the FBI to get into the undercover van.

Sure enough it's 8 o'clock and a group of federal looking vehicles pull up near the barrier the police have enforced, you see a shiny bald head, bobbing through the crowd if reporters and camera men, "Henriksen." You pack up your things, and Sam's laptop, leave money on the table and leave the burger joint. Huffing it back to parking lot, you thank whatever God that no one was smart enough to seal off the parking lot. You dump the stuff in the trunk and use all your strength to push the Impala out of the bank parking lot, thankfully you parked on the first level so getting out the parking lot isn't that much of the struggle. As soon as you know you're in the clear, you get into the car and drive away.

* * *

You open the trunk and grab Dean's bag and search through the army green duffle, alas you find what you're looking for and close the trunk. Its morning now and soon the S.W.A.T. team would be going into the lobby of the bank. You head back to the back entrance to the bank and pick the lock, this was your moment and you weren't going to let the boys down. You head through the dark staircase to the third level and open the door, quiet as a mouse you listen for any type of noise, and then you hear it, muffled talking, it's Sam's and strangers, you silently walk to the room they're in you lean against the wall and tilt you head slightly just enough to see bit not be noticed.

There you see Sam and a S.W.A.T. guy, armed and ready to shoot.

"Don't move." Says the officer.

Sam has his hands raised, he's defenceless and in danger, he could probably take the armed man down but his finger prints would be all over his body. You take a deep breath, and go in the room, the brass knuckles you took from Dean's bag are in your hand, you only got one shot at this so you put all the strength you have in you and take him by surprise. First you kick him in the groin, your steel toes boots giving the blow more impact, then you quickly remove his helmet and punch him in the jaw, making sure he doesn't make a sound then you use the brace knuckles and punch him right in the face, knocking him out completely. Sam still in shock as to what he saw, snaps out of it for a second to catch the unconscious man and gently places him on the ground.

You look at Sam, trying to even your breathing, Sam stands up and walks over to you.

"You okay?" He asks you, placing his hands on your shoulders.

"Yes." You say, looking into his green puppy dog eyes.

Before you know it, Sam's lips descend on to yours. It's hot, a bit awkward at first but after that it was just hot. Sam's hands slide to the side from your body and gently lift you from the ground, you wrap your arms around Sam's neck. It's only for a brief second and then you guys are back in reality. Sam swipes some hair away from your face.

"Go," you tell Sam, "help Dean out, I'll get the car ready."

Sam smiles at you, kisses your cheek, "Y/N, you rock."

* * *

You're waiting for the boys in the car, you found a parking lot well hidden an not that far from the bank's parking lot.

You spot two dark figures approaching the Impala. Your heart begins to flutter as you see Sam. The two brothers get in the car with you in the middle.

"Hey boys." You say as they take of their face masks.

"We are so screwed." Dean says.

Sam sighs, looks at you and gifts you a small smile, "Yeah."

You try to act normal, you turn to your left and see Dean staring at you.

"You okay Y/N?" Dean asks you.

"Yeah," You say trying to act normal.

Dean shrugs, "Okay, how bout we play a little music." He says turning on the radio.

The Styx song 'Renegade' is playing

_'The jig is up, the news is out, they finally found me...'_

"Son of a bitch, no." Dean says turning off the radio.

You and Sam can't help the laughs that escape from your mouths. His thigh gently presses against yours. You try not to blush or giggle or do anything really, but you know it's going to be a long drive an right now you wish you could crawl in the backseat and gather yourself about what went down in the bank. Hopefully things might progress but for now you want to keep your distance.

"Dude you reek." Dean says, breaking the silence.

"Pfft, you reek." Sam says.

he puts his hand on the seat behind you, his arm gently pressing against your neck, he turns to you, his face an inch or two from yours, "Do I smell?" He asks you, his voice huskies than usual.

"N-not at all." You say, trying to keep your distance even though he's in your personal space.

You face forward and try to act normal, as if nothing happened.

This is definitely going to be a long ride.

**A/N: if you're reading this, know that you are awesome for suffering through my writing and I love you. Please comment and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading. -T **


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: hello again lovely readers, I have returned back from the ashes and ready to party, but to be honest, I moved and was trying to get use to transition, but I really hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!**

"Are you sure it was Sam?" Dean asks you.

"Yes," you say going through your messages, "he sent it to me yesterday and after that I- I never got another message."

You look at Dean while he drives, his expression hard, his chiseled jaw moving back and forth while he grinds his teeth. It's been a week or so since the angel hoax and Sam has gone AWOL, that is until last night, when you received a text message just as you were about to go to bed after searching yet again for him with Dean. It didn't make any sense, it was just an 'h' and nothing more, but you recognized the number and darted from your room to the adjoining bathroom and scared the wits out of Dean because he was wrapped in a towel and you just stood there, blind sided for a second.

Now you're back in the Impala, both of you fully clothed, you tracked down where the last text location came from and that's where you're headed to right now.

You know why Sam's been M.I.A. and since that kiss you guys have been trying to keep things from a distance. Well, up until the day before Sam's disappearance.

You remember it vividly, you were outside, walking back and forth from the room's patio, reading one of the books Bobby lent you, when you see Sam coming up from the driveway, two small plastic bags in each hand, he had gone to gas station. You close the book and place it on the chair outside. Sam walks up the steps, his green eyes looking you up and down.

_"Hey." You say, not really sure what to do._

_"Hey Y/N," Sam says holding up the plastic bags, "I brought you something."_

_"Oh, thanks man."_

_"Anytime." Sam says shuffling his feet._

_You sigh and open the door to your room, " C'mon in Sam." You say, heading into the motel room._

_Sam follows suit, you both sit down on the bed, it groans as Sam sits down, he places the plastic bags on the bed._

_"So what's in the bag?" You ask him._

_Sam smiles that crooked smile of his and grabs the contents out of both bags. It's two margarita cans, a packet of little umbrellas, two fruit cups and beef jerky._

_You can't help but smile as you examine each item, "What's this?" You ask him._

_"It's our tropical vacation." He says, looking at you, hope in his eyes._

_Blush rushes to your face, "Oh Sam." You gasp, it feels like its hard to breathe and you're fairly certain your heartbeat is quickened._

_"Do you like it?" He asks you._

_You lean toward him, grabbing his jaw and gently pull him toward you, your lips meet, his kisses are hot and wet and make your vision blur, thank goodness you're sitting down because you're pretty sure your legs are quivering and weak with excitement. Sam moves the items aside and wraps his lean arms around your waist, closing the gap between you two._

_"I'll take that as a yes." Sam says, breaking the kiss so you guys can have a second to breathe._

_The rest of the night you guys drink the margaritas and eat the fruit cups, Dean had a hot "date" with a bartender that night so you and Sam had the whole night to yourselves. Nothing super physical happened, but he was your big spoon and you guys watched bad television and talked about everything, well, almost everything._

A sad smile spreads across your face, Dean looks at you through the rear view mirror.

"What are you smiling about?" He asks you.

"Nothing, just thinking about something." You reply.

"About Sam?" He asks you.

"... Yeah."

It's quiet for a view minutes, rain begins to patter on the windshield of the Impala.

"Do you smile when you think about me?" He asks you.

That question totally catches you off guard, so much so you forget to breathe for a few seconds.

"Dean..."

"I know you heard us talking about you." Dean says.

"Yeah."

"I meant what I said Y/N." He says, still driving down the highway.

The same butterfly feelings you got from kissing Sam are now in full effect. You look at Dean, whose paying attention to the road.

"But what about Sam?" You ask him.

Dean smirks, "I don't think he'd mind."

_'Oh my fucking God.'_

"If you're into that." Dean adds.

You feel your cheeks darken and face forward.

"Let's find Sam first."

* * *

_'Oh no.'_ You think to yourself as you and the boys get out of the Impala and walk up the pathway to the big white house with what appears to be a wrap-around porch. You look at Sam who is now holding your hand, a deep look of concern wiped across his face. Dean looks back at you too and ruffles his jacket before walking in front of you two.

You'd know you'd eventually have that talk with both if them, but for right now it'd have to wait. You knew Meg was still inside Sam, seven hells, she might be awake right now... which meant that you could have possibly kissed Meg instead of Sam, but it was still Sam, you shake away your confusing thought process, and proceed to the house with Sam at your side.

"You okay?" You ask Sam.

Sam sighs, his nostrils doing that cute flare thing the they do, "Honestly, I'm scared shitless." He tells you, squeezing your hand a little tighter.

You tip-toe and plant a kiss on his cheek, "It's okay, you got me and Dean."

You walk in with Dean, the three of you bracing yourselves for whatever lies ahead of you.

Sam let's go of your hand to hold the gun he produces out of his flannel. You pull out your knife and Dean pulls out his gun as well. You already know what's gonna happen, you're just waiting for that non-verbal 'I'm a demon' sign from Sam and you're out of there.

It sounds really fucked up but let's be honest, in Hunter World, Sam and Dean are two of the scariest mother fuckers out there. Monster parents tell their children scary bedtime stories about these two. But no ones ever heard of you because you don't exist, at least not in this universe. You're confetti on the 2012 Summer Olympics and they're Gabby Douglas and Tom Daley. So to put it simply, Meg's not gonna think twice about cutting you up, but she could never take on Dean by herself.

"Holy shit dude." Dean says as they walk into the office part of the house.

A man is lying on the floor. You turn to Sam who looks down right ill. Even Dean's a little disgusted. You walk over to examine the body. The man's face is all bloodied and bruised, sonofabitch, Demon-Sam beat this man to death. There were no ligature marks anywhere on the body, no neck bites, nothing.

"Can we safely assume he's dead?" Dean asks sarcastically.

"He was beaten, badly, and... his neck was snapped." You say looking at the two.

Sam gulps.

You stand up, "There's a security camera, hopefully there will be a tape." You tell the boys, pointing the camera behind them.

* * *

Dean's setting up the computer to watch the video, you already know they're not gonna like what they see. Sam's outside on the porch. Hands in hi pockets, he looks back when he hears the door open.

"Hey."

"Hey Y/N."

You rush into his arms as he picks you up, nope this is definitely regular old Sammy, Meg hasn't come out to play yet.

"I killed that man." Sam says his voice silently breaking.

"I know." You say, you look up into his green eyes and wipe away some hair from his face.

"Wow," Sam says, "I'd thought you'd deny it like Dean."

"Dean is choosing to believe that you're just the kid brother that he's gotta protect." You tell him.

"And what are you choosing to believe?" He asks you.

You sigh and look back into the house, and then back to Sam.

"I'm the mirror you guys try to avoid, the one that shows you the truth." You say, you play with one of the buttons of his shirt. "Dean was raised to protect you, because that has always been his job and if anything happened to you, he'd break, he'd die with you, because he'd rather die than be alone on this Earth without the one person he cares about the most or he'd try to bring you back, and you, Sam Winchester, were raised to live life without him, and you have, no questions asked because you'd survive without him, I mean you'd probably drink more than y'all already do but at least you'd move on, and you two play those roles so well you don't even know it."

"Who the fuck are you?" Sam asks you, his breathing harsh, not in an angry sort of way but a way that sounds like he's in the verge of tears.

You tip-toe again, this time, kissing him full on the lips, you don't wanna answer that question just yet.

"Let's go inside, Winchester." You say, grabbing hold of his hand.

* * *

The last thing you remember is walking into the house and then total darkness.

"Where's Jo now?"

It's Dean's voice.

"Thank Ellen."

You open your eyes, "Dean?" You call out.

Dean looks down at you, you are now realizing that you're in the Impala and are resting your head on Dean's thigh. Dean looks down at you with those meadow green eyes, relief all over his face.

"Y/N, Jesus fucking Christ, I'm so glad you're awake." He says.

You slowly sit up, Deans driving like a madman down the road, not that it's any different from when he usually drives but he just seems more frantic.

You look around and see no Sam in sight and reality wakes you.

"Sam..."

Dean looks at you for a split second. "We'll talk about that late right now we got to get to Jo."

* * *

When the two of you bust in to the bar, Sam is standing there with a hostage Jo.

"Sammy, drop the knife." Dean says calmly.

Sam chuckles menacingly, "Wow you still believe it's Sam in here, that's brutal dude."

"Well whoever you are, I'm gonna get you out of Sam's body, and then I'm really gonna fuck you up." Dean says.

Sam's chuckling turns into a panic groan, Sam pushes Jo toward you, and you catch her as she almost falls to her knees, "Thanks Y/N." She says.

"Sorry we didn't get here sooner Jo." You reply.

"Kill me Dean!"

"Sammy c'mon we can figure something out."

"Dad told you if anything were to happen-"

"Sammy no one is going to die!"

"God dammit Dean I can't hold on to it forever, it keeps fighting me!"

"Sammy c'mon w-"

All three of you are knocked back by an invisible force, Jo's knocked out, Dean is conscious, and you are slowly drifting into unconsciousness but before you do, you hear Sam chuckle and say "Too late."

Jo is trying to help you up.

"Where's Dean?" You ask.

"He went after Sam."

"Go help him." You tell her.

"What about you?" She asks.

"Go, Dean.. Needs help." You say as Jo puts you in a nearby seat, your body just sort of hangs there, you can feel your head throbbing.

* * *

When you wake up again, you're back in the Impala. It's you and Dean an the rainfall again.

"We heading to Bobby's?" You ask as you slowly get up, but your body is still a bit sluggish so you prop your head on Dean's shoulder.

Deans more calm now, which is eerie.

"Already gave Bobby the heads up," he says, "Sam should be going after him next."

You're starting to wake up, Dean takes one his arm which was resting awkwardly at his side and places it behind you.

"Sorry, it's just honestly more comfortable this way." He says.

"It's fine."

You guys are quiet again for a few minutes, a repeat of what happened the earlier the last time you too were by yourself.

"How's Jo?" You ask him.

"Good a bit bruise up but that's it." Dean says, paying attention to the road.

You bite the inside of your cheek, "Guess it's time to have that talk." You say.

"We found Sammy." Dean remarks.

"We have to help him." You add.

"I know that, but that aside, Y/N, look, I dot date, I have flings, I enjoy sex, pie, drinking, and the classics," he says, turning off the highway, "but with you, I don't know, it's different, and I know my brother feels the same way because we may act different an approach things differently but deep down, we want the same thing, we want you."

You look and see you guys are half way to Bobby's house.

"We want you and you can choose if you want to or not, point is, we don't care, we just want you." Dean says.

You guy pull up to Bobby's auto place, Bobby is signaling for you guys to follow him, probably to hide the car from Sam's sight.

Dean parks and turns the ignition off, "You don't have to say anything just yet, just think about." He says and gets out of the Impala.

The two of you head over to Bobby who is know standing on the porch and when he sees you, his face lights up, "There's my girl." He says as you gives you a big ol' hug, the kind Dads would give their daughter when they return from college for the holidays.

"Oh, so you're playing favorites now?" Dean asks.

Bobby looks at Dean and his smile turns into the same solder expression, "Well she's a hell of a lot smarter than you," Bobby says, "and she's a girl that can handle her drink, and bake pies and she actually listens to my advice." He looks down and winks at you.

"She's a good girl, and a great hunter to boot." He adds.

"Okay enough of this chick flick shit, we got work to do." Dean says, handing Bobby a bottle in a brown paper bag.

"And just like that, you're back on my nice list boy." Bobby says, ushering you two to go in his house.

"How have the boys been treating ya?" He asks you, sincerity in his voice.

"They've been pleasant." You say.

Bobby scoffs, "Pleasant? That word ain't never been in those boys' vocabulary before." He says chuckling.

Bobby is a great guy, after spending all that time with him: hunting, trapping, researching, training, and drinking together (because honestly, how could you not?) you two had a real bromance going on, one even Dean and Benny would envy. He knew from the get-go that Sam and you had mutual feelings for each other, but did he know about your feelings for Dean as well?

"Hope the boys been gentlemen towards you, both of them look at you like a piece if prime steak on a grill." He says takin you to his study while Dean heads into the kitchen to get some glasses.

Yup, he definitely knew something.

"Here ya go Bobby." Dean says, handing him a glass.

He then hands you one and when your fingers brush against his, air seems to get caught in your throat for a second. You hope Bobby didn't notice this little reaction but Dean sure did, he tries to had that devilish smile of his as he pours all three of you a drink.

You gulp down that whiskey and enjoy the burning sensation you get as it goes down your throat, anything to keep from thinking about Sam and Dean right now.

"So," Bobby says, pouring himself another drink, "what's your plan?"

* * *

The plan was exactly as it was played out in the episode, Demon-Sam showed up, expected Bobby to be caught off guard but instead is now tied to a chair with three hunters surrounding him.

"Wait, Meg?" Dean asks the demon possessing his little brother.

Sam chuckles, "Wow, you're quick Dean, I'm impressed."

Sam looks at you this time, "Hey baby, miss me, or has Dean here been giving it to you good?" He asks.

"You shut the hell up you bitch!" Dean snaps.

"Ouch," Sam says, "someone's touchy."

Dean's about to move forward but you raise your hand and walk over instead, you walk up to Sam/Meg until you are an inch from their face.

"Jealous?" You ask them.

Sam scoffs sarcastically, "Please they're not worth my time."

You gift Sam/Meg a really coy smile an sit in his lap, you're not entirely sure where you're going with this and from the looks from Bobby and Dean, neither do they.

"Ya know, Sam's a really, really good kisser," you say biting your lip, looking Sam/Meg up and down, running your hands up and down their arm, trying roll their sleeve up, "but I gotta ask, was that you or Sam kissing me, back at the hunter's house?" You ask them.

They chuckle, "Would you be disappointed if I said it was me?" They ask you.

"I'd be disappointed I you didn't enjoy it." You reply.

They chuckle again, this time Sam gets really close to your ear and seductively nibbles at it, meanwhile you've uncovered the burn and unleash your switchblade that you kept hidden in your sleeve. They stop nibbling and whisper, "I did not enjoy it." You hear them say.

A wicked smile spread across your face, Bobby and Dean watch speechless at this scenario. You let the blade emerge from your sleeve to your palm with out Sam/Meg noticing, you hold their head by grabbing the nape of the neck and holding it close to you.

You nibble their ear seductively and whisper, "And you will not enjoy this."

You slice a cut right if the burn, cutting off spell, "Do it Dean, now!" You yell backing up.

"You bitch!" Sam yells, his eyes go black and the Devil's Trap above your head cracks, MegaSam break free from their hold and comes after you, Bobby tries to intervene as well as Dean but they get pushed aside, knocking both of them unconscious.

You now feel Sam's strong hands wrapped around your neck, your sight is going blurry, you can literally feel life itself slowly exiting your body. You try to fight him off but he's too strong, you pull at his face desperately as it looms over you.

"You think this is some game little girl?" MegaSam asks,

"This is war and being with these two means you're smack dab in the middle of it, there's no 'get-out-of-jail-free' cards, you either live or you die and no one gets to decide which is your fate, well except for me that is," MegaSam says.

"Any last words?" They ask you, you grab the water gun filled with Holy Water mixed with pure sea salt, that you had behind your back and squirt it in Sam's eyes, miraculously making them let go. The demon cries in pain, calling you every word in the book, giving you enough time to catch your breathe and regain some consciousness.

"Hey you bitch!" Dean yells, "say hi to your brother for me."

"Eczorciamus te, Amis emudis spiritus..."

"No!" Yes the Demon as it erupts from Sam's mouth.

Sam then slumps to the floor, inches away from you, Bobby and Dean rush to both of you, Bobby waking up Sam and Dean picking you up in his arms and taking you to cot nearby.

"You're okay Y/N, you're okay." He says, placing you gently on the cot.

He fetches a water bottle and brings it to your mouth, you never knew how great water tasted after being almost choked to death but it is awesome.

"Wake up son, it's alright." Bobby says in the other room.

Dean grabs hold of your hand, it feels small and safe in his warm calloused hands. He brings your hand to his lips and kisses it, "Shit, you were awesome but sonofabitch Y/N, you almost... Sam, almost... you're one hell of a fighter an cunning." He says, all the while holding your hand.

"I have a headache." You say.

You two hear hurried footsteps behind you, in pops Sam an Bobby. The look on Sam's face could be described as the emotions you feels watching an ASPCA commercial, except Sam is you and you're the feral baby kitten or In this case a puppy.

"Y/N." He says and then basically rushes to your side, next to Dean, who's still holding your hand.

He either doesn't seem to notice or care because he kisses you full on the lips, "I'm so fucking sorry." He stammers, trying not to cry.

"I know that." You tell him, smiling weakly.

"C'mon guys let's give Y/N some time to rest up." Bobby says, practically shooing them away from the room no matter how much they protest.

He closes the door behinds him and walks back to you, he looks at you and chuckles, "Darling, those boys are whipped and you have no idea." He says, he smiles and brushes some hair away from your face and gives you a kiss on the forehead, "You keep them on their toes ya hear?"

You smile, "Yes sir."

"That's my girl," He says "here take two of these, it'll help you relax, I'll keep those boys way from you."

"Thanks Bobby."

"Jut... don't die, I like you, you're a good kid, got a good head on your shoulders, I'd like to have you stick around." Bobby says and then exits the room.

* * *

When you come to, its three in the morning and the house is quiet, except for some faint arguing, probably in the yard.

You grab your blanket that Bobby gave you and tip-toe to the back, which is really hard to do with all that gravel. But you manage and see who else but Sam and Dean arguing.

"You should have killed me Dean, back at the bar!" Sam yells.

"Sammy I knew we could help you and we did!" Dean snaps back.

"But look who got hurt in the process, and by me, I did that Dean," Sam says continuing to argue, "I killed that hunter, I tortured Jo and I almost... I almost killed Y/N!"

"Sammy you didn't do that Meg di-"

"It was my body Dean," Sam yells, "dad said if you had to, you would do it and you pussied out and couldn't do it!"

"I AM NOT KILLING MY OWN BROTHER!"

Sam looks away and swallows, "But you would glad turn a blind eye and let me murder innocent people?"

"I would never let you kill Y/N or Jo and I didn't," Dean says, "but I knew that if I could help you I would."

"You would help me and very one else if you'd just do what you had to and just-"

"Don't you fucking say," Dean says, his voice breaking, "because I won't and I can't and I never will and I'm not sorry about that."

"If you don't, I will."

"Okay stop." You say walking out if the shadows.

"Y/N you shouldn't be here." Dean says.

"You need rest hun." Sam adds.

You shake your head and chuckle, "Okay, first I I'm fine, In okay, a little banged up but that's normal, secondly, Sammy I don't blame you for these bruises and you shouldn't either, third, no one is going to kill you Sam, and I'll make sure non of you, even Bobby are going to get possessed, and lastly Id like to do one thing." You say as you grab both brothers hands and pull them close to you, "you guys have lost so much an been through so much, an yet you guys still fight the good fight, so all I'm asking is look around see the family you guy have. See that you have people who care about you, who are willing to die for you, and that I care for both of you." At this point you kiss Sam on the lips an then Dean, who's a bit shocked but then deepens the kiss, you pull away gently and face both the boys, "if you guys are game then... so am I." You tell them.

The boys look to each other an then

"You sure?" Dean asks.

"Yeah, as long as you guys learn to share nicely."

"Doubt it." Sam says.

"You just had a girl inside of you for a week, you don't get a day in this." You reply.

Dean chuckles. Sam rolls his eyes and does the bitch face.

"C'mon it'll be fun." You say.

Sam kisses you on the lips, "Fine but You sleep in my bed tonight." He says.

"Fine you can have that." You say.

The three of you walk back to Bobby's as you walk up the steps, Dean looks back to Sam, "Dude you totally had a girl in you for week, haha and I bet she was the dominative type too." He says chuckling.

As you guys head to your rooms, Dean makes sure to give you a really long kiss slipping a little tongue now and again, before letting you go with Sam, who doesn't looked as pleased as Dean, "Oh man, this is gonna be awesome." He says before saying goodnight and heading to bed.

As you lie in bed with Sam, you run your arm against the burned sigil.

"I will never hurt you like that," Sam says, "and I'll never let that happen again."

You kiss Sam and move closer to him, closing the gap between you two once more, "Just promise you won't actually try to kill yourself, please."

Sam stays quiet but nods in agreement.

"I love you guys." You blurt out.

Sam wraps his arms around you, kisses you on the lips, "We love you too."

**A/N: thank you for reading! I'm glad I got to bring in Bobby finally, I hope you guys are enjoying the nameless character, please review an tell me what you think. -T**


	6. Bittersweet

**A/N: Hi again lovely readers I'm so very sorry for the hiatus. But I really do like writing the story and seeing y'alls feed back. So here we go.**

Sam and Dean must have escaped by now, the alarm was off and you were not face down on the ground of the infirmary, two prisoners in the exact same position in their barracks with a guard now opening the door. Deacon must have set the alarm. It was Deacon who had asked for the brothers help, who had disguised you as a nurse so you could assist the brothers in anyway possible. Thankfully you being there had come in handy after and even saved the life of Tiny, the man that was originally killed by the killer nurse the first time.

"Alright, on your feet miss." Says the guard, who helps you up from the ground.

You say thanks and straighten yourself out, honestly who wore these nursing gowns anymore, you hear a fee guards shouting down the hallway, and amoung then Deacon's voice, giving everyone orders.

"I want everyone out on the grounds now, they couldn't have gone very far, move it!"

You open the door and watch a group of guards running down the halls, shotguns in hand.

You, Y/N," Deacon calls out, "you should leave, you got your own set if wheels right?" He asks you.

You nod silently, Deacon sighs, "Then grab your bag and get the hell out of here befor-"

"Hello Ladies," Says an all too familiar voice, "looks like ome , more like all of you have FUCKED UP!"

You close your eyes and let out a very heavy sigh, so heavy you're pretty sure the weight of it could crush you if it were even possible. As you turn around a young black man with a bald head and a bullet proof vest stand next to you and Deacon. Victor-Fucking-Henriksen is looking down at you, "Excuse me miss, I'd like to speak to your supervisor, alone." He says, looking from you to Deacon.

"You're free to go miss." Deacon says.

"No she stays here," Henriksen says, "I don't want anyone out, not just yet." He looks at you.

"I'll go wait in the infirmary, Deacon, let know when you wanna patch up that eye." You say walking back into the infirmary.

The inmates were back in their own cells by now, guess the guards must have taken then out while you were talking to Deacon. As soon as you made sure you were completely alone, you grabbed you cellular and dialed the boys.

_"Hello." _It was Dean, it was so good to hear his voice, you felt your body beginning to tremble, it was amazing how much the boys had an effect on your body.

"Hey its Y/N." You say, running your hands through your hair as you take it out of the bun it was in.

_"Hey doll, we were just about to call you."_ Dean says, you imagine a dorky smile on his young, chiseled face.

"Listen, Henriksen is here and he's beyond pissed," you whisper, making sure no one could here, "he's questioning everyone he can."

_"Wait, you're still at the detention center?" _Dean asks you.

_"Is it Y/N?" _You hear Sam's voice in the distance.

_"Dude get off my tip." _

_"Is she out?"_

_"No. Henriksen is there being a little bitch."_

_"Fuck, let me talk to her Dean."_

_"We don't have time to socialize Sammy."_

_"Bullshit."_

_"Keep digging."_

_"Bitch."_

_"Jerk."_

"Dean where are you?" You ask impatiently.

_"We're digging up Little old' Misery here."_ Dean says, chuckling on the phone.

"Just get out of dodge when you're done," You say, and then hear someone knocking on the door, "I gotta go." You end the call and just in time too because a Fed opens the door.

"You're next Miss." He says, waiting for you to follow him.

* * *

"You haven't been here long have you is it?" Henriksen asks you holding your folding in his hand.

"No sir, I've been here just a few months." You reply.

"I see that, about three monthsbto be exact, why did you pick this dention center?" He asks you.

"I needed a job. They needed a nurse, simple as that " You tell him, you an feel your palms begin tobsweat.

"Mmhmm, Ms. Young do you know Sam and Dean Winchester?" He asks you.

"Were those the two that escaped?" You asked him.

"Yes, why would you ask me that?" He asks you.

"Why else would you be asking me about those two?"

"Did you know them or not?" He asks you.

"I met them briefly, I gave them a physical when they first came in here, two maybe three days ago, they were very polite." You say, a playful smirk spreads across your face.

Henriksen's nostrils flare, "Ms. Young these two a some seriously deranged motherfuckers, if you read their case files, you'd know that those two are the sickest, most dangerous people in the world."

_'You have idea.'_

Henriksen crosses his arm, "Ms. Young, where were you tonight?"

"In the infirmary with two inmates," you reply, "one had the flu, the other was having sever headaches."

"And you never saw either Sam or Dean?"

"No." You reply, looking him straight in the eye.

"Ms. Young you're free to go." Henriksen says.

As you getbuo from the table, Henriksen calls out to you, "And one more thing, I suggest finding a new facility to work at immediately."

You do a quick nod and then close the door behind him. As you're walking down the hall, a very attractive woman walks passed you, youbremeber her from this episode as Dean's lawyer. You smile knowing that what's about to go down in there is gonna be a huge help for the guys' escape.

You head back to your little office, pack up your things and close it when you remember you should say bye to Deacon and then you remember, "Oh shit."

You run down the hallway to the men restroom and just in the knick of time, because the vengeful spirit of the nurse is about to put her hands on Deacon's chest.

"Hey!" You say, catching the spirits attention, it screams at you and in response you put salt on the bitch, causing her to vanish.

"Deacon are you alright?" You ask him as you help the man up.

"I'll be okay, thank you Y/N." He says, patting your hand in thanks.

"Shit, here take this," You say passing Deacon some salt Ina salt shaker, "go find Tiny he might be in danger."

Deacon nods and takes the salt shaker, "Be careful out there." He says before heading out.

"You too Deacon."

"Oh by the way," Deacon says, "I'm really glad those boys have you on their side."He leaves you alone in the men's restroom.

* * *

it wasn't hard to get to the front, you turned in your badge and told the officer you quit, then head down to the employee parking lot where you're Firebird was. As you drive down the highway, heading to Bobby's, because that's where you guys agreed to meet. You can't help but think how close you were to Henriksen, how much his presence made you uncomfortable. You put some music on, some Sea Wolf since you're trying to mellow out and not think about Henriksen and focus more on the boys and how you couldn't wait to be in their embrace again.

As you pull into Bobby's auto yard, you try and fix yourself a bit before heading in, you grab your bag from the back seat, along with your shotgun and walk toward Bobby's house. A smile spreads across your face as the house comes into view, you see two dark, tall figures standing in the window, but they quickly disappear followed by a door opening and the sound of gravel crunching under two pairs of heavy feet.

"There's our girl." Dean says, picking you up in his arms, you don't have time to put your stuff down so you just let Sam take the items from you and place them on the ground, you take in Dean's musk which smells of sweat, like clean sweat and pine needles. He plants kisses all over your face before reaching your mouth, his hot mouth all over yours.

You have to admit, at first it had been quite an odd predicament, having the brothers share you like this. Sometimes Sam would get jealous if Dean got two nights with you, sometimes Dean would clench his jaw if you and Sam were training together, but eventually the brothers just accepted the situation for what it is and made the best of it.

"C'mon Dean, I wanna say hi too." Sam whines, like a four year old, putting on his puppy dog eyes.

Dean sighs, kisses your nose very quick before handing you off to Sam like an infant, Sam brings you in for a tight hug, Sam smelled like that clean kinda sweat too but he smelled like sweat and Gain. Sam lifts yourbchin with his index finger and brings his mouth down to yours, its quite a passionate kiss and it causes your legs to become weak, thankfully you don't need em because Sam's supporting you.

"Dude why do you always gotta one up me?" Dean asks.

You and Sam separate, he places you back on the ground, grabs your bag while Dean grabs your gun and all three of you head into the house.

Its quite, Bobby must be asleep since he's not at his desk, you're glad he's asleep, he hardly ever sleeps thanks to the demons of his childhood kinda haunt him everywhere you go.

"We picked up a few things before we got here.", Sam says taking your stuff upstairs.

" Snacks for what?" You ask him.

"We're celebrating." Dean says, wrapping an arm around you, placing his chin on your head.

"Celebrating what?" You ask.

"Why another job well done," Dean exclaims, taking you to the kitchen, "aaaand not getting busted by Hendicksen." He adds, chuckling more to himself.

"Wow " You say, "did you figure that one out all on your own?" You ask sarcastically.

Dean pulls you close to him, and kisses you, gently biting on your lower lip before unlocking your lips, "be nice, I've waited all day to tell you that."

You runs your fingers through his hair. "Okay, I'll be nice."

"Good," Dean says coming in super close with your face and then putting his mouth near your ear, "because I brought pie."

"Dude what are we waiting for?" You say, gently freeing yourself from Dean's grasp to go to the bag of treats.

Dean chuckles, "We're having movie night." Dean says, leaning against the door frame of the kitchen, absentmindedly rubbing the scruff on his face, as he watches you get the pie out of the fridge, it's apple pie, Dean's favorite.

"I'm going to heat this up really quick." You tell him.

"What movie do you wanna watch?" He asks you.

"Something by Tarantino would be nice." You reply, putting the pie in the oven.

Dean smiles at you, and then head's upstairs. You shake your head, as you wait for the pie to heat up, you realize that you're actually having movie night... with the Winchesters.

You hear footsteps coming down the stairs, "So did you and Sam decide what we're gonna watch?" You ask Dean.

The footsteps get closer, and two giant, lean arms wrap themselves around you, you sigh and lean into their chest, "Hi Sam." You say, looking up at Sam, whose looking down at you with a smile on his face.

"Hi Y/N." He says, kissing your forehead.

"So did you guys decide on what movie to watch?" You ask him.

"Resevoir Dogs." Sam says.

"Excellent choice." You reply.

"I missed you." Sam says, resting his head against yours.

"I'm here now." You reply, holding one of his hands wrapped around his waist.

"I'm glad Henricksen didn't catch you." Sam says.

"Me too."

"Ya know, Dean and I would do anything to get you back." He says.

"I know," You sigh, "and that's the problem, if they find out that I'm with you guys, they'll use me against you guys and I can't have that."

"We're not gonna let anything happen to you." Sam says.

"And I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." You say.

Sam gently turns you around, having you face him, he tilts your chin up, you tip toe, he leans in and you guys kiss, it's amazing how well these brothers kiss, like where do they learn all this stuff... maybe you don't wanna know, but jesus, bless the Winchester Brothers and their skills in wooing.

"C'mon you two." Dean says, walking back down.

It still amazes you how well adjusted they've both become to the situation, and you hope it lasts this way for as long as possible. Dean grabs an oven mitt and gets the pie out of the oven, "Oh baby, can't wait to sink my teeth into you." He says, and then he looks up at you and winks, you feel blood rush to your cheeks.

Dean walks over to the kitchen table, gets three plates and cuts three huge slices and place each slice on the plate, passing on to you and then Sammy and then one for himself. "C'mon Mr. Pink is waiting." He says, kissing your cheek and then heading back upstairs.

Sammy walks behind you as you walk up the stairs to the bedroom on the right.

As you guys watch the movie, and everyone gets settled in, you realize that this is the first time, the boys have actually had any real downtime. Usually they get to the hotel, clean their guns, wash up and then hit the hay, but instead, they're staying up, eating snacks, knocking down a few drinks, and watching a movie with you, just relaxing.

"Man, I love this part." Dean says, as Mr. White tortures the cop.

"Dude, you're weird." Sam says, chuckling.

You look from both brothers, and then a sudden feeling of sadness swarms over you, the inevitable is coming. Sammy would die, Dean would make that deal and the beginning of season three would beginning, jump starting the apocalypse.

To hell with that, you'd do everything in your power to stop that from happening.

There was no way, Sammy was going to die. Not on your life.

**A/N: Hi I know it's been a while since I've written anything and I'm really glad you guys have been patient, I'm really sorry about that. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, continue to leave comments or suggestions, I love reading them, they really help with the story. I'll try to be more active with this. Thanks guys. Take care. -T**


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N: Watching Supernatural and reading your guys' reviews are what keep me going, so thank you, even people who don't review, its just nice to know that people are enjoying this story. Alright, enough of the chick flick moments, let's begin. Oh shit, Sam gave Dean the prize from the Lucky Charms box, I'm cry.**

"Dean, Dean, please wake up Dean." You say, shaking Dean even though its probably not the bestb thing for him, considering his situation.

You, Sam, and Dean were hunting a Djinn when you guys got separated, leaving you and Sam together and Dean by himself. That's when the Djinn got Dean and you and Sam have been looking for him ever since. You knew from the episode that he was in a warehouse, but the city you were in, there were thousands of warehouses and you knew you were running out of time. Thankfully, Sam's gut feeling said it was one specific warehouse, on the outskirts of town, his intuition was right and as grateful as you were, it hurt to see Dean so helpless, so vulnerable in your arms.

"Y/N, is that you?" He calls out.

Tears brim the corners of your eyes, "Yes it's me, we're here it's gonna be okay." You say, trying not to cry, trying to be strong.

"The... girl..." Dean says, he's slowly regaining consciousness, "see if the girl's okay."

Sam looks over to see the girl is still alive, from the looks of it she should be dead, but you know better, "Sam help her down but be aware, the bustard's probably still in here." You say, gently putting Dean down from his chains, taking the tubes out of his arms.

You hear him groan in agony, "I'm sorry Dean." You say, kissing him tenderly on the forehead, his blood and sweat leave a taste on your mouth but you don't care.

Just thenThe Djinn comes charging over toward you. You hear Sam yell out your name, but it's too late, the Djinn already has its had wrapped around your neck tightly. The Djinn tries to poison you but it let's you go, you drop to the ground on your knees, coughing profusely.

You look up and see Dean miraculously standing up with the little bit of strength he has, stabbing the Djinn in the back, killing it instantly. It explodes, Sam runs over to you two, "You guys okay?" He asks.

I look at Sam, who is helping Dean up, "I'm alright dude, I'm alright." Dean says, trying to shove Sam off, Dean never looked being looked after.

Sam checks on the girl, "She's still breathing, but barely." He says, dialing numbers on his keypad, I only assume, he's contacting ambulance.

I crawl over to Dean, and cradle him in my arms, "I thought I lost you." He says, caressing my cheek with his bloody hand. Sam gives us a quizzical look, but I know what he's talking about.

"It's okay, I'm right here." You coo.

* * *

It's been a few days since the Djinn and Dean still doesn't want to talk about it. I'm riding shotgun with Dean while Sam snoozes in the back after another headache, we never mention it but Sam's visions have been getting worse and worse everyday, it's been at least five months since Ava's disparateness, by now the case has gone cold.

'Smoke on the Water' is playing on the radio, Dean's favorite. We haven't talked since the car ride except for a few brief words of exchange about what we're gonna eat or where the next turn is. Whatever Dean saw really frightened him.

"Dean," You say, calling out to him, "Dean I know you don't want to talk-"

"You're right, I don't." Dean snaps back.

Dean's never really snapped at you, so when he does you stay quiet and sink into the leather seating of the Impala.

"Look I'm sorry Y/N." Dean says, pulling over to the side.

"It's alright." You say wrapping your arm protectively around yourself.

"No it's not," Dean says, sighing while running his hand down his face, "you're just trying to be nice and show me some compassion, I shouldn't have snapped at you Im an ass."

Grab his free hand and scout a bit closer to him in the seat, wrapping his arm around your shoulder, "Yes you are an ass, and you shouldn't have snapped at me, but it's okay." You say looking him in those green eyes of his, right now they were a dark most color because it was nighttime.

Dean pulls you closer to him, he tilts your chin up, you notice him starting at your lips with lust in his eyes and then looks back into your eyes, "In my dream, everything was normal," he says, his voice quivers as he begins his confession, "Mom never did in the fire, I had a normal job, Sam went to college, he was gonna marry Jess, I had a beautiful girl of my own " he says, caressing your cheek, he sighs heavily, "but dad was dead, Sam and I didn't get along, there was no trust, no love, and I was a monster, I mean the worse brother anyone could have, and you..." He says trailing off, not wanting to finish.

"What about me?" You ask.

Dean's kisses your temple, "You didn't exist in our lives, Sam never heard of you, I found you and you didn't recognize me, it's like we didn't matter to each other." He says, holding you closer to him.

"How would that make you feel, if I just disappeared one day?" You ask him.

Dean looks taken back by your question, "I would go to the end of the Earth for you." He says.

"Me too." Says Sam as he leans in to kiss you on the cheek.

"How much did you hear?" Dean asks, his voice going deep again, it always seemed soft when he talked to you, like his voice could break you.

"All of it," Sam says sighing, he places a hand on Dean's shoulder, "Im sorry you went through that Dean."

"It's alright Sammy." He says, patting his hand.

"But as I saying," Dean says, looking back at Sam, "before you so rudely interrupted us, _we'd _go to the ends of the Earth for you."

You feel something pull at your heart: guilt, joy, sadness, you're sure, possibly a combination of all three, because this gots against your plan of things to come. But you give both brothers a chaste kiss on the lips, "I have never met two people who are as brave and gallant as you two, you guys need to realize that, I love you guys." You say.

Both brothers look at you with warmth and compassion in their eyes, so much so it makes you want to cry. You know you can't back out of your plan now, no matter how much it'll hurt the boys, so you or on a smile.

"Whose hungry?" You ask.

"I'm starving, could go for some or right now." Dean said, starting up the car again.

"Dude, when are you not hungry?" Sam asks him.

"Shut your cakehole Sammy, you know the rules." Dean says, revving up his baby.

You recliner back in your seat, closing your eyes, listening to the boys banter, sleeps soon take you after that.

* * *

When you come to, Dean is on the phone with Bobby, he doesn't really call anyone else.

"Get me some pie!" Yells Dean, Sam had just gotten out of the car.

You rib the sleep out of your eyes. Your brain begins to register with your sight as you look upon the all too familiar dinner, it's the dinner that Sam gets abducted from.

T/N, you want anything?" Sam asks you, thankfully he hasn't left yet.

"Um yeah, but I'll go in with you." You say, bragging your bag that has your weapons and other material.

"What do you need that for?" Dean asks you.

"I think it's my time of-"

"Say no more," Dream says, raising his hands in surrender, "I copy, loud and clear."

You roll your eyes, and proceed to get out of the car, thankfully Sam is waiting for you to go in with him, otherwise there would be no point in you going in with him. You prayed that this plan of yours was going to work. You found an old symbol in one of Bobby's books, and as soon as you saw it, you knew that it was be the key in protecting the Winchesters from jump starting the apocalypse.

As you walk in the dinner looks perfectly normal, not a demon in sight.

"Hi honey, what can I get you?" The waitress at the counter asks, notepad ready.

"Hi can I get a cheeseburger, one of you chicken salads, two large orders of fries, three comes and a chocolate shake please." Sam's asks the waitress.

"How Gould you like your burger sweetie?" She asks him.

"Medium rare please." Sam replies.

The anticipation is killing you, you didn't realize you were holding your breathe until Sam turned around and kissed you on your lips.

"Name darling?" The woman asks

"Sam Winchester." He says.

And that's when you feel it happen, flickering lights, lighting outside, sudden quakes, "Y/N, go outside with Dean." Sam tells you.

You hold on to him, "No Im not leaving you."

Dark shadows, dark clouds begin to form around the small dinner, the customers and staff begin to panic but everything it's barred up nice and tight, no one is escaping. You heat faint whispers of someone calling out to Sam.

"Y/N, try and run!" Sam says over the people now screaming in agony. It's surprisingly not affecting you or Sam, but everyone else behind to collapse.

Sam begins to hold tight to you, and you to him along with your bag. You continue to pray that the sleeps works, everything is covered in darkness by now, you can't even see Sam.

"SAM!" You yell.

"Y/N!" Sam yells back.

You're both frantically trying to hold on to each other for dear life, but a sudden force pulls you apart, a scream so shrill, so disturbing goes through your body, you faint but before you do you can barely hear Sam yelling your name.

**A/N: We are so close! It's funny because at the end of writing this, Run To Me by the Bee Gees came on and then it started playing Straight to Hell by the Clash. Anywho, thanks for reading, please leave a comment or if you don't feel like it just continue to enjoy the story, thanks for reading you lovely people. -T**


End file.
